World 3 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 3 is the third world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is an ice cold land. Snow capped Mushroom mountains, and coniferous trees appear in the background. The floors are slippery. You must watch your step before falling. This level introduces the Penguin Suit. It can help you get around, and take out enemies. There are 7 levels, plus the Enemy Course, Ghost House, and 3 Mushroom Houses. Lemmy Koopa is fought twice here. Snow jingles and aerial music play in levels. However the aerial (Athletic Music) plays most often. The Snow Jingles (snow jingle bells) play in World 3's map. This world is the first world to introduce the Ghost House. You must try avoiding the Boos, and Big Booss. There are moving ice blocks in this world. Try standing on these when they get near enough for you to jump. Be careful, however, you can die instantly if you get crushed between the ice block and a wall. Even if you had the Penguin Suit or some other suit on, you could still die by getting crushed. There are also giant falling icicles. They are great standing items. In World 3-Castle use the Bob-ombs to destroy the ice blocks. Try to navigate where that moving, blue platform is, so you can take the ride safely to the ending. World 3-5 introduces the Propeller Block. Grab and hold the block, while shaking the Wii Remote to fly around. Try standing on the moving, pink block before dying. When it turns jump on the other side appearing (not the one that is falling). Avoid the Venus Fire Traps' fireballs. If you can survive this level (World 3-5) it may be easy for you. In the Enemy Course, Ice Bros. find out and move to where you are, blocking your path, so that you bump into them. To unlock the Cannon, exit out the Ghost House. Levels World 3-1 This level is infested with Cooligans. The first part is simple, but the second part is a little more difficult. The later parts in the level are mostly designed to show the player how to make proper use of the Penguin Suit's sliding abilities. World 3-2 This level is a snow level that is infested with Bullet Bills. Ice Bros. make their first appearance here too. This is the only World 3 level with Yoshi. World 3-3 This level is an icy cave with 3 parts. There are floating platforms, falling icicles, and giant falling icicles that Mario can walk on, and some enemies such as Goombas and Ice Bros. World 3-Ghost House This is the first Ghost House in the game. Big Boos, regular, smaller Boos, and possessed furniture are the main obstacles in this level. There is a platform that goes down in an area infested with Boos near the end of the level. World 3-Fortress This level features brightly colored rotating blocks that must be used to climb to higher locations. Rolling Spiked Balls, Dry Bones, and Amps are some of the hazards that must be avoided as the floor moves upward. World 3-4 When the player first plays this level, he/she can only get to a secret red flag that takes him to World 3-5. After hitting the Red ! Switch on the map, all the red blocks appear, making the level easier than before. Moving ice blocks and Fire Bros. make an appearance here and must be avoided. World 3-5 When the player plays this level for the first time, he/she can only reach one of the two endings. However, if he she returns after hitting the Red ! Switch on the map, red blocks will appear, and he/she can reach the hidden goal. This unlocks a Yellow Mushroom House. World 3-Castle Lemmy's Castle is filled with giant falling icicles and frozen floors, making timed jumps difficult. There are also segments with Bottomless Pits, which are traversed by an Ice Snake Block. This is also the first level to feature Bob-ombs. Lemmy Koopa is fought again here. As he takes damage, Lemmy's ball will grow bigger in size after he is done sliding his shell to attack Mario and the gang. Enemies Introduced- *Cooligans *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Boos *Big Boos *Amps *Swoopers *Ice Bros. *Bob-ombs *Flying Ghost Vases Enemies in Enemy Course *Two Ice Bros *Three Ice Bros. *Four Ice Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds. Category:Worlds